Aurora
by ChiChi16
Summary: UNDERGOING SERIOUS REVISIONS! Kaoru has a secret! She was actually a fighter in the Revolution, nearly rivaling Kenshin in abilities. How is Kenshin going to feel when he finds out? A little bit alternate universe. Story partly based on Mulan.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or the story of Mulan.

**A/N: **_I know that I should be working on my other stories but this one has been bugging me and I figured that I should at least write it down. I got this idea from watching "Mulan" the other day. Hope you like it. Enjoy. Read and review. Comments appreciated. Flames are not tolerated._

Chapter 1

**-A Dream-**

"Daddy?" a young girl cried. Her black hair was flying as she ran into the dojo, trying to locate her father. She had just came back for a visit when whe saw the place wasup in smoke and on fire.

"Daddy?" she called, expecting ananswer, her sword draw at her side, instincts kicking in.

She continued running through the house, barely glancing at the bodies of the dead that were all over the place.

She made it to the back, and gasped at what she saw.

Her father was on the ground, a gaping hole in his chest.

"Daddy!" she cried, yet again, dropping her sword and rushing to her father's side.

"K...Kaoru..." he stuttered, gasping for air.

"You'll be fine," she sobbed, cradling her father's head in her arms, "you will not leave me, too!"

"I knew it was you," he said, "the one that everyone was talking about. I am so proud of you."

"That doesn't matter," the girl cried, tears falling down her cheeks, "you'll be ok."

"My angel is here," her father whispered, "save me like you did the others."

Saying those last words, he died.

"Daddy?" the girl shook his body, desperately trying to wake him up. After a few minutes of trying, she knew that nothing could be done.

"NO!" she screamed into the night.

**-End Dream-**

It was the dead of the night when young Kaoru Kamiyawoke up from that dream. She glanced around, gazing into the emptiness of the room.

Sighing, she got up and put on her robe. After picking up her futon, she walked outside, looking up at the stars.

"It seems that I have been having this dream a lot," she thought as she sat outside, under the overhang of the dojo.

She wonders about her past...and her present.

The thing is, Kaoru fought alongside Kenshin Himura during the Revolution that plagued Japan. While Kenshin was called "Battousai The Man Slayer," she was called, "Aurora," saving people instead of killing them.

That was the purpose of the Kamiya-Kaashin **(is that how you spell it?)** style of fighting. Kaoru only fought in the Revolution in order to protect the people, helping them fight for themselves.

Kenshin does not remember her. He still sees her as a young girl, not the graceful fighter that she really is. What he doesn't know is the she rivals him in skills, his Hiten-Mitsurugi () to her Kamiya-Kaashin.

Kaoru sighed again, wondering about her "boarders." There was Yahiko Myoujin (?), a young boy who is the descendant of a samurai.

"He is just an idiot," Kaoru thought, thinking back to Yahiko's antics and him not listening to her, "If he only knew."

There was also Sanosuke Sagara, who was also known as Zanza, a bounty hunter. He use to use a weapon called a Xanbatou, a long and heavy sword used to take down a rider and his horse in one sweep.

Kenshin now uses a reverse-blade sword. It helps him keep peace here in Tokyo.

Kaoru had her sword hidden away. It turns out that there were actually three reverse-blade swords, two belong to Kenshin (one he broke) and the other Kaoru has hidden in the dojo.

A few other people were around as well. Dr.Megumi Takani, Misao, Dr. Gensai, Ayame, Suzumi, Aoshi Shinamouri, and many others. Seems that there is no way to be "bored" here in Tokyo.

Kaoru looked up as she heard a horse in the distance. Walking to the gate, she noticed a soldier stopping in front of her.

"I have a letter for you," he announced. He handed her the white envelope.

"Thank you," she replied. He rode away.

She turned the envelope and froze, realizing who it was from.

* * *

**A/N: **_How do you like that? What was in that letter? Stay tuned for more. Thanks. I also need suggestions on a name for her. "Aurora" was all that I could think of._

_Thanks._


	2. Mission

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or the story of Mulan.

**A/N:** _Here is another chapter for you. Read and review. Thanks. Note: the Prologue was in third person POV, but the story is mainly from Kaoru's POV unless otherwise noted._

**_Where we last left off:_**

Kaoru looked up as she heard a horse in the distance. Walking to the gate, she noticed a soldier stopping in front of her.

"I have a letter for you," he announced. He handed her the white envelope.

"Thank you," she replied. He rode away.

She turned the envelope and froze, realizing who it was from.

**NOTE:  
**_iiiii_ are thoughts

* * *

I tore open the letter once I saw the government insignia on it. Walking back to the dojo, I sat on the steps and read the letter.

_Miss Aurora,_

_Once again, our country is in dire need of your services.  
A new band of terrorists are causing havoc along the coastline.  
It seems that they are trying to prevent the Meiji Era from achieving peace. _

We have also sent a letter to Mr. Himura, requesting his assistance as well.  
Together, both of you can achieve great things.

Please reply as soon as possible to this letter.  
We know that Mr. Himura does not know of your "other" life.  
_  
In the name of your father, please do this for us._

I quickly scanned the letter before crumbling it up and stuffing it into my shirt.

"_How dare they use my father's name to get me to do their dirty work_!"

It wasn't long ago that the government found out I was Aurora. Once they did, Mr. Yamagata (I do not remember his name. If anyone does, please tell me.) called on me to try to work for them like they did to Kenshin.

Of course, I told them no. I am still not ready for the world to know who I really am. Kenshin doesn't remember, why should anyone else.

I heard a sound behind me andstood up quicklyquickly.

Kenshin stood there, staring at me as if I was crazy.

"Why are you still up Miss Kaoru?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep, Kenshin," I replied. His eyes darted around looking for something.

"Was there someone here?" he asked.

"No," I replied, hiding my emotions. _He couldn't possibly know...could he?_

"Shouldn't you be asleep as well?" I changed the subject.

"I thought I heard something," he replied.

"I would've screamed by now if anyone was here," I said. _Yeah, right._

"You should go back to bed," I continued.

He nodded and walked off, but not without giving me one last glance.

I sat back down.

_I hate keeping secrets from you, Kenshin. I really, really do._

I went inside and grabbed my jacket. I started down the walkway to the police station. I didn't notice a shadow lurkingbehind me.

**A/N:** _Should I leave it here?...Nah!_

_I must do this! I must protect the people. It's what father would have done._

I made it to the police station. I went inside and asked to speak with Mr. Yamagata. Once that was done, I was lead to another room.

"Hello, there Miss Kaoru," he greeted me.

"No time for formalities," I responded, "why me?"

"You have never been corrupted by war," he explained, "Mr. Himura is just learning to be at peace again. You seem like the one who can help him with this mission."

"Is that all I am?" I asked, "a helper? To help Kenshin fight?"

"Not fight," he replied, "to make peace."

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"You will head to Kyoto and make your way up and down the coast, stopping any terrorists along the way," he explained, "you must do so discreetly. I do not want word out to the other government officials."

"About what?" I taunted, "that you have a _girl_ doing this mission? No one will ever know that I am a girl."

"Except me," Yamagata replied.

"And me," a voice spoke.

I turned and froze.

I was staring into the violet eyes of Kenshin Himura.

* * *

**A/N:** _Read and review!_


	3. Author's Note

For those of you who seem confused or like to contradict what I am saying, I understand that Kaoru was a kid during the time when Kenshin was Battousai. This story is sort of an alternate universe thing...a what if type of thing. I know what I am doing.

Thanks for the comments.

More soon.


	4. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or the story of Mulan.**

**A/N:** _To my reviewers that have been telling me of Kaoru being young during the revoultion, I do know that. This is why this story is different. It is a "what if" story and is being told differently. The timeline is very different here. That's why it's an alternate universe story. Please understand that. Other than that, thanks for the reviews. Also, I know that these characters may seem a little off but that's the way that I am writing it._

_Here is the new chapter._

**Note:** all _italics _are thoughts or letters.

* * *

"K…..Kenshin!" I gasped turning and glaring at Yamagata.

"I invited him here as well, remember?" Yamagata asked, "I also felt that he should know the real "Kaoru," not the one you led him to believe."

I turned and walked out of his office, out of the station.

I kept on walking until I made it to a river.

Kenshin appeared before me.

"Explain, Kaoru!" he commanded.

"Why?" I asked, "Does it matter to you?"

"I told you who I was," he shot back, eyes narrowing, "now tell me why you kept this a secret."

"Remember that night we were together, Kenshin?" I asked, fuming, "and the next day, I woke up to find you gone and a note instead."

**-Flashback-**

Amazing things were on Kaoru's mind when she slept that night. Of course, they were all about Battoussai the Manslayer.

The previous night, the two allies met for a night of exhilarating displays of passion…towards each other. It was after the fact that the Battoussai found out that Aurora was really a girl. Kaoru never felt anything like the way she felt for him.

Kaoru woke up and stretched, noticing her clothes laid out all over the floor. She glanced around the room, looking for her lover.

Her eyes widened as she realized that he was not there. Quickly, she got up and dressed, hoping that he was just sitting outside or something.

She ran outside, sword in hand, hoping to find the man she now loved. Love. She never felt love except from her father.

Running around the little house on the prairie (**a/n:** lol!) she looked in vain since her lover was no longer there.

She went back inside the house, disappointment marring her beautiful features. It was then that she noticed the piece of paper that was scribbled on, as if in a hurry.

_Hurry to get away from me_ the young samurai thought. She picked up the note and scanned it quickly.

_My dearest Aurora,_

_I am sorry to leave you after spending a wonderful_

_night in your arms. But it hurts me to say that you_

_were only a conquest for me. I was hurt over another girl_

_and decided to take what I can get._

_I know you may hate me but I am not the one_

_for you. Please understand that you will find_

_someone better someday._

_Forget me. It's for the best._

_Battoussai_

"He didn't even sign it!" she growled.

She gathered all her things and headed down the path to Kyoto.

"I will find him," she promised, "and I will make him pay. Was I just a one-night stand to you?"

She tucked the note in her sheathe. It will remain a constant reminder of the fatal blow she received from Battoussai. Never again will she let her heart come before her duty.

The Battoussai took more than her virginity that day. He took her heart, soul, and her spirit. Never again will she be truly happy.

**-End Flashback-**

Kenshin had a confused look on his face.

_He forgot!_ I growled.

"How could you forget that day!" I cried out, "the day that you took the only part of me that was worth taking?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. His eyes widened in surprise.

"That was you?" he asked.

I turned away from him.

"When you decide to remember, let me know," I told him.

I started walking away.

"Know this," I promised, "You cannot prevent me from going to fight. I do what I want. No one tells me what to do."

* * *

**A/N:** _How do you like it? The next few chapters will feature flashbacks of Kaoru's past. This is where the "Mulan" sotry will come to play. Here's a little preview:_

"How can you let them talk to you like this, father?" Kaoru asked.

"I have to fight," he said, "to protect my country. To protect you."

"There are plently of other people out there who can fight," she argued, "Let them handle that."

"It is an honor to fight for the well being of the people," he continued, "learn that you must stay here. You cannot fight."

"But..." she started.

"No!" he interrupted, "you will learn your place. Disscussion is over."

He walked out of the room, leaving Kaoru behind in his wake.

Kaoru stood there, silently, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"We'll see about that," she promised, grabbing the sword.

_More soon._


	5. My past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or the story of Mulan.**

**A/N: **_Here is another chapter. This one will be a little short since I am also updating "Little Meilin." _

_This chapter will be a flashback of when Kaoru first became apart of the revolution. Here is where the story of "Mulan" comes in._

_Hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving. Only a few weeks till Christmas._

**_Where we last left off:_**

He looked thoughtful for a moment. His eyes widened in surprise.

"That was you?" he asked.

I turned away from him.

"When you decide to remember, let me know," I told him.

I started walking away.

"Know this," I promised, "You cannot prevent me from going to fight. I do what I want. No one tells me what to do."

_Here is the story._

**Note:** all _italics _are thoughts or letters.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

A young Kaoru stood outside her father's dojo, wearing a simple yellow kimono with flowers. Her father stood beside her, watching as the group of soldiers continued walking through Tokyo, handing out letters.

The army has gotten desperate and ordered a draft from all the villages. Each family was to sent in one man to be sent into the army. Kaoru did not like this at all. Her father had already fought for Japan a lot during the past few years. He did not need to risk his life when there were plenty of other people who can do it.

Once inside the dojo, Kaoru glared at her father.

"How could you do this?" she flared, "how could you fight again? There are plenty of other people who can fight. You are in no condition to fight anymore, father."

"And you have no authority to talk about what I can or cannot do," he responded.

Kaoru loved her father dearly, yet sometimes he can be so ignorant about the important things in life.

"How can you let them talk to you like this, father?" Kaoru asked.

"I have to fight," he said, "to protect my country. To protect you."

"There are plently of other people out there who can fight," she repeated, "Let them handle that."

"It is an honor to fight for the well being of the people," he continued, "learn that you must stay here. You cannot fight."

"But..." she started, tears welling in her eyes.

"No!" he interrupted, "you will learn your place. You are ayoung girl. Girls do not go out and fight in wars. Disscussion is over."

He walked out of the room, leaving Kaoru behind in his wake.

Kaoru stood there, silently, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"We'll see about that," she promised, grabbing the sword.

Kaoru took the sword and chopped her beautiful black hair. It now was very short, a little above her ears (similar to Sojiro's). She had no makeup on and put on her fighting clothes.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she was surprised that she looked like a boy. She made some faces in front of the mirror and then realized that she needed to hurry.

Rushing into her father's room, she grabbed his letter and placed another one there, one she wrote explaining her rash decision.

Running outside into the pouring rain, she makes it to the stables, finds her horse, and rides off into the darkness.

Over the years, Kaoru spent her time fighting in the name of peace. She met the Battoussai a few times and fought with him as well. That was how she knew that he could handle her fiery attitude. It was then that she realized that she fell in love with the young man with the red hair.

That was until he left her. **(If you want to know, read chapter 4)**

**-Sometime later...few years from then-**

The war was over. The young warrior, calling herself Aurora made it back to Tokyo and back to her home. It was then that she noticed the smoke. She froze as she watched the flames as they engulfed the only place that she called home.

"Daddy?" a young girl cried. Her black hair was flying as she ran into the dojo, trying to locate her father. She had just came back for a visit when whe saw the place wasup in smoke and on fire.

"Daddy?" she called, expecting ananswer, her sword drawn at her side, instincts kicking in.

She continued running through the house, barely glancing at the bodies of the dead that were all over the place.

She made it to the back, and gasped at what she saw.

Her father was on the ground, a gaping hole in his chest.

"Daddy!" she cried, yet again, dropping her sword and rushing to her father's side.

"K...Kaoru..." he stuttered, gasping for air.

"You'll be fine," she sobbed, cradling her father's head in her arms, "I'm sorry for leaving you. But don't die! You will not leave me, too!"

"I knew it was you," he said, "the one that everyone was talking about. I am so proud of you."

"That doesn't matter," the girl cried, tears falling down her cheeks, "you'll be ok."

"My angel is here," her father whispered, "save me like you did the others."

Saying those last words, he died.

"Daddy?" the girl shook his body, desperately trying to wake him up. After a few minutes of trying, she knew that nothing could be done.

"NO!" she screamed into the night.

**-End Flashback-**

I made it home, safe and sound I guess. It was still night time, and everyone was still asleep. I went into my room, shutting the door.

I looked around me, making sure that no one was near. It was then that I went to my closet and pulled out a long box.

Opening the box, I was amazed to see my fighting clothes were in good condition. Trying them on, I was also amazed that they still fit. I found my sword, hidden in the sheathe that my father made for me all those years ago.

_"What is this daddy?" I asked, holding up the sword._

_"This is a reverse-blade sword," he explained, "You will not be able to kill anyone with this sword."_

_"Good," I answered, "I do not want to kill people. Only protect them."_

"_Daddy,_" I thought as I ran my hands over the sheathe. I decided not to cut my hair this time, but to put it into a bun on the top of my head.

I quickly wrote a note to Megumi explaining that I had to leave town for some business with a friend of mine and told her to watch Yahiko for me. I also wrote one to Yahiko, telling him to be good and to stay with Megumi.

Sanosuke I wasn't worried about. He wouldn't care as long as he had food and stuff. Kenshin would not tell a soul about who I really am because of his pride.

I'm sure that I will meet him along the way.

* * *

**A/N:** _There you have it. Read and review._


	6. Following the Aurora

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or the story of Mulan.**

**A/N:**_ Here is another chapter for you. Thanks to all my reviewers so far. I understand that Kenshin may seem a little out of character but that's fine with me. It will get better, I promise._

**_Where we last left off:_**

I quickly wrote a note to Megumi explaining that I had to leave town for some business with a friend of mine and told her to watch Yahiko for me. I also wrote one to Yahiko, telling him to be good and to stay with Megumi.

Sanosuke I wasn't worried about. He wouldn't care as long as he had food and stuff. Kenshin would not tell a soul about who I really am because of his pride.

I'm sure that I will meet him along the way.

_Here is the story._

**Note:** all _italics _are thoughts or letters.

* * *

**Author's POV**

Yahiko got up later than usual.

"_Kaoru's going to kill me_" The young student thought as he quickly changed and grabbed his wooden sword.

Running outside the dojo, he glanced around, noticing that Kaoru was nowhere to be found.

"_Where is she?_" he thought.

It wasn't like Kaoru to not be awake, training.

It was then that Kenshin walked through the gate, tofu in hand.

"Have you seen Kaoru?" Yahiko asked.

Kenshin frowned at the boy.

"No, I have not," he answered, setting down the tofu and glancing around, "she is not in her room?"

Yahiko ran into the dojo and straight to Kaoru's room.

"You betterbe up," he grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Opening the door, he noticed that no one was in the room. It was then that he noticed the note on the floor.

_Yahiko,_

Sorry to leave you in a hurry but I  
have a friend that needs my help.

I will be back soon. Until then,  
Megumi willkeep and eye on you,and behave.

Keep up with your training. We  
will practice when I return.

_Kaoru_

"_O...K..._" he thought, returning to where he left Kenshin.

It was then that he saw Megumi.

"Kaoru left me this note," she told Kenshin.

"She left me one, too," Yahiko announced as he held up his note.

Kenshin did not say anything. He ran inside the house and got a bag.

"I'll be back soon," he said, walking down the path.

Yahiko stood next to Megumi.

"I wonder what's eating him," Yahiko said.

"Who knows," the female doctor replied.

They stood there watching the wanderer...well, wander off...

* * *

**Kenshin's POV**

"_How could she do this?_" I thought as I went down the path to Kyoto.

I could not tell Yahiko and Miss Megumi about Miss Kaoru. What would they think, knowing that Miss Kaoru was actually a warrior, similar to me in more ways than one.

I still could not remember much of that night...the night in which I supposedly left her.

She was pretty mad at me though. I guess I could go and apologize.

I did love her. I'm not sure if I still do. I just don't want to lose her.

"_I should have stopped her_,"I thought, walking down the path out of Tokyo, "_I should not have let her go._"

Miss Kaoru does not need to fight. She does not understand. I would've never guessed that Miss Kaoru was actually the one called "Aurora." She was the last person that I would've guessed to be a fighter from the Revolution.

I just hope that I am not too late.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry that this chapter is a little short. More soon. Promise._


	7. Kyoto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or the story of Mulan.**

**A/N:**_ Here is another chapter. This will be the last chapter until the new year since I will not have access to a computer till then. Happy Holidays and Felíz Navidad!_

**_Where we last left off:_**

"_I should have stopped her_,"I thought, walking down the path out of Tokyo, "_I should not have let her go._"

Miss Kaoru does not need to fight. She does not understand. I would've never guessed that Miss Kaoru was actually the one called "Aurora." She was the last person that I would've guessed to be a fighter from the Revolution.

I just hope that I am not too late.

_Here is the story._

**Note:** all _italics _are thoughts or letters.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

I made my way into the city of Kyoto. I was amazed at how quickly I got here.

"Kenshin is not here yet it seems," I said to myself, "good."

I found the police station where one of the guards stopped me.

"Who goes there?" he asked.

"I have some pressing business with Yamagata," I announced, "he will know who it is."

Yamagata had left before me, telling me to meet him here when the time comes.

I was allowed to come inside and led to a room.

"Ms. Kamiya," Yamagata greeted me.

"I'm here," I replied, "Let's just get this over with."

"Where is Mr. Himura?" he asked, showing concern.

"I do not know," I answered.

His face showed disbelief.

"What is my assignment?" I asked, dismissing the topic of Kenshin.

"You will infiltrate the base that is located in the outskirts of Kyoto," he explained, "How you do that is your concern. Report back to me within a few days time."

"Is that it?" I asked. _Boring._

"I would feel more comfortable if Himura was here with you," he emphasized.

"Why?" I hissed, "because I am a girl? Because you think that I cannot do things on my own? Thanks but no thanks."

I turned and headed for the door.

"What is wrong?" he asked. I stopped.

"Kenshin believes that I am only a girl, too," I replied, turning my glare on Yamagata, "But I will prove you both wrong. I can do any job as well as Kenshin."

I left.

* * *

**Kenshin's POV**

I made it Kyoto, only a few days behind Miss Kaoru it seems.

I thought over the matter concerning myself and Miss Kaoru for some time and I still do not understand my relationship with her. I have been having some dreams at night.

_..."How dare you do this to me?" the young warrior cried out. It was then that I realized that the warrior was not a he...but a she..._

_..."Do you like this flower?" Aurora asked me. _

_I frowned at her and shook my head. She glanced up at me and kissed me._

_"You can be so silly sometimes," she replied..._

I still do not understand what those memories mean. Everything is so jumbled up inside my head.

I made it to the police station and entered.

* * *

**A/N:** _That's all for now. Happy Holidays!_


	8. Beginning our mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N: **_I know it's been a while since I last wrote so here it is. A new chapter just for you. Enjoy!_

**_Where we last left off:_**...

"Do you like this flower?" Aurora asked me.

I frowned at her and shook my head. She glanced up at me and kissed me.

"You can be so silly sometimes," she replied...

I still do not understand what those memories mean. Everything is so jumbled up inside my head.

I made it to the police station and entered.

**Note:** all _italics _are thoughts or letters.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

I stood outside the base where these terrorists were supposedly at. I did not believe that I could get in looking the way that I do. I disguised myself as a prostitute. It seems that the leader loves women.

_To my advantage_.

I did not find Kenshin at all. He is sure to find me, though. _I'll just show him what I can do_.

I wore a very short skirt and top. My black hair was in a messy ponytail, curls framing my face. I had on more makeup than anything, but I still looked presentable. My sword was hidden beneath my hair and I had a knife beneath my skirt.

I shall just arrest the leader, the others will follow. It should be easy right?

I walked up to the door.

"I am here for the 10 o'clock appointment with Mr. Hiroshima, (1)" I announced to the guards.

"Another whore for the boss," one said.

"And a pretty one at that," the other smirked, grabbing my butt.

I grabbed his arm and twisted it, breaking his wrist.

He howled in pain.

"You are not the one who's paying for my services," I hissed in his ear, "Don't you ever touch my ass again or you'll wish that you were dead."

I glared at the other one.

"Call me whore one more time and see what happens to you," I threatened him before entering the place.

I glanced in side at a disgusting sight. _I entered a whore house._

Guys and girls...together...with no regards for public displays of affection. They were literaly doing it in front of each other. Some beating the girls for entry, others taking turns. I glared at them.

_I should help them. No one should be treated this way._

If Kenshin was here he can help them.

_No. I shall do this on my own._

With one last look at the girls, I made my way to the back.

_Just stall them for a little while longer. I promise to save you._

I found the old geezer in his office, already with a girl. He was a puny man with an aveage build. He looked as if he hadn't exercised at all in his life. I could easily take him. The girl he was with looked as if she was dying. She was screaming her head off in pain while he was beating her, demanding entry inside her. It was over quickly. He tossed the girl to the men who were waiting beside his bed. The took the girl and left the room.

"Ah," Hiroshima clapped his hands, obviously pleased with me, "it seems my new playmate has arrived."

"Are you ready to play?" I asked, disgusted with the fact that I was doing this.

"Strip for me," he demanded.

"Cover your eyes," my eyes lit up with amusement.

"No," he ordered, "strip for me."

Slowly I walked to the bed, removing a piece of clothing at a time, discreetly placing my sword by the bed. Once I made it to my underclothing (2), he grabbed me and tossed me on the bed, placing his body on top of me.

"You did say slowly," I growled at him.

"You made me impatient," He chuckled, running his hands all over my body.

_How could I let this disgusting pig touch me?_

"Stop," I commanded him. He didn't stop. His hands were going lower. _Stop this now!!!!_

I kneed him where it would hurt the most. His eyes widened and he groaned in pain, tears coming to his eyes. I pushed him off of me and got on top of him.

"My turn," I whispered huskily, taking out my sword and hitting him on the head. Once he was knocked out, I proceeded in tying him up.

"Ahem..." I turned and saw Kenshin, staring at me with eyes as big as saucers.

* * *

**Kenshin's POV**

Yamagata briefed me on the mission and told me that Kaoru was already here.

I made my way to the base, taking out every person who stood in my way.

The police officers followed me, rounding them up and hauling them off to jail.

I entered the place and found girls lying on the floor. I quicky knocked out the men, leaving the clean up to the police officers. I entered the main room and my eyes widened in surprise.

Kaoru, as naked as can be, kneed Hiroshima and pushed him off of her and climbed on top of him.

"My turn," she huskily said, smiling.

She took out her sword and knocked him out. She started tying him up.

_Why can't I stop staring?_

She's so beautiful...I remember her body as if it were just yesterday.

_How dare that man touch her?_

"Ahem," I announced my prescence in the room.

She turn and her eyes widened, obviously unaware that I was in the room.

* * *

_More soon._


	9. If I were a boy

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing...**

**A/N: **I do apologize to all of you who have been waiting for an update for so long. I have been busy with college and work and all. But now I am back and ready to continue with my stories. Here's to all of you who have been so patient with me for so long.

**Where we last left off:**

I entered the place and found girls lying on the floor. I quicky knocked out the men, leaving the clean up to the police officers. I entered the main room and my eyes widened in surprise.

Kaoru, as naked as can be, kneed Hiroshima and pushed him off of her and climbed on top of him.

"My turn," she huskily said, smiling.

She took out her sword and knocked him out. She started tying him up.

_Why can't I stop staring?_

She's so beautiful...I remember her body as if it were just yesterday.

_How dare that man touch her?_

"Ahem," I announced my prescence in the room.

She turn and her eyes widened, obviously unaware that I was in the room.

**Note:** all _italics _are thoughts or letters.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

I stared in disbelief at Kenshin, who could not stop staring at me.

"May I help you?" I asked as I proceed to pick up my discarded clothes.

"You should not have interfered, Miss Kaoru," he glared at me.

"Oh?" I asked sarcastically, straightening my clothes once more, "was I supposed to let you take care of it?" Face it, Kenshin. I can do just fine on my own."

"And how were you going to get out?" he spoke to me as if I were just a child and not his equal, "these men would have killed you."

_I hate it when he does that_.

"Once again we come back to the issue at hand," I glared at him, "you cannot accept the fact that as a girl I can do just as much as you can. Maybe even more. You and Yamagata are the same. I took care of the boss. The rest would've followed."

I left him to deal with the mess.

* * *

***Police Station***

Yamagata congratulated me and Kenshin on a job well done.

"I knew you both would've done well together," he praised, "you Miss Kamiya, just need to understand why I had Kenshin paired up with you."

"Why?" I asked, "because I am a girl and cannot do anything as well as a guy?"

"N...No," he looked away from my gaze, "I did not mean..."

"Of course you did," I glared at the both of them, "you both do not understand. During the revolution, I pretended to be a guy because I was not recognized as a girl. My abilities are just as good as anyone else. They even rivaled Kenshin's and you both know that. You just refuse to accept it. I had made a name for myself once everyone knew I was a female."

"Yeah, and the guys were so mad that they killed your father," Yamagata argued.

"That is not true," I countered, "my father had his own problems to deal with. My fighting had nothing to do with it."

Yamagata was going to continue but I glared at him and he stayed quiet.

"Did you need us for anything else, Yamagata?" I heard Kenshin ask from beside me.

"No, you both may go rest at the inn," he spoke softly, "your assignment continues tomorrow."

We both nodded our acceptance and left the police station.

* * *

***Outside the police station***

Kenshin and I walked side by side to the inn.

_All of this happened because I chose to fight. Because I am female. No one understands why I had to do what I had to do. I had to protect my father but in the end I killed him._

_

* * *

**A/N: **_Here is a short chapter. I will try to update more and more. Until next time.


End file.
